


El Afortunado y Desafortunado Stiles.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles miro los boletos por décima vez en sólo treinta minutos, aún no podía creer que fuera verdad. Es decir, él nunca ganaba nada, tenía peor suerte que un globo rodeado de cactus mutantes con espinas de al menos quince centímetros cada una encerrado en un cubículo de dos por dos. Él no creía en las coincidencias ni tampoco en los golpes de buena suerte, menos cuando dichos golpes iban dirigidos a él, siempre terminaban golpeándolo literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

Stiles miro los boletos por décima vez en sólo treinta minutos, aún no podía creer que fuera verdad. Es decir, él nunca ganaba nada, tenía peor suerte que un globo rodeado de cactus mutantes con espinas de al menos quince centímetros cada una encerrado en un cubículo de dos por dos. No, no estaba exagerando, en serio era así de desafortunado; era la única persona que conocía que se había perdido en el almacén —lo que no es nada raro, pero la cosa no termina ahí, no cuando se trataba de él— al mismo tiempo que un par de psicópatas decidían que era un buen día para asaltarlo, y esa no fue la peor parte, lo peor fue que él resulto ser el único rehén de ese par de locos, que acabaron golpeándose por sí solos con una lámpara numerada de alguna caja en desuso, quedando de esa forma los dos inconscientes por horas. Pasó al menos cuatro encerrado en la misma habitación que esos idiotas, para después ser acusado como la mente criminal de dicho atraco. Afortunadamente su padre, el sheriff John Stilisnki, no les creyó, porque, obviamente, conocía bien a su hijo y era consciente de la casi nula maldad que existía dentro de su querido hijo. Claro que la satisfacción no le duró mucho, al día siguiente los mismos sujetos robaron su Jeep fuera del mismo y estúpido almacén. Por ese tipo de cosas, en eso momentos, no podía creer que hubiera ganado ese bobo concurso de la radio local. Y es que parecía imposible.   
Si de algo estaba seguro en la vida era que él no estaba hecho para ganar. A veces sentía que era como el antagonista de un mal programa para niños, ya saben; el clásico villano de cabello de escoba, nariz enorme y una horrenda risa. Simplemente todo le salía mal, ya lo había aceptado, alguna vez alguien le dijo que cuando no podías contra ello, te les unías. Bien, él lo había hecho, vivía con su eterna mala suerte, y estaba cómodo con ello. Al final sólo eran cosas pequeñas las que lo atormentaban; perder un poco de dinero, derramar leche sobre sus pantalones, tropezar por culpa de las agujetas de sus zapatillas delante de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, romperse uno que otro dedo intentando subir las escaleras con las manos. Al final el daño se reducía a algún dolorcillo físico y uno o dos hematomas asomándose en su piel lechosa.   
El joven apretó sus manos sobre cada muslo y rechino débilmente sus dientes, apretando su mandíbula indignado, incluso podía escuchar a esos malditos boletos riéndose de él, gozando de la broma cruel que seguramente eran. Quizás todo fuera obra de Jackson, sabía que no le agradaba demasiado al capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, y tampoco le importaba demasiado, apenas y se miraban por los pasillos, sinceramente dudaba que siquiera supiera su nombre —apodo, a decir verdad, nadie sabía su nombre verdadero y prefería que se quedara así. Así que, dejando de lado la paranoia que sentía en cada hueso de su cuerpo cada vez que ese sujeto lo miraba, bien podría ser una broma suya… quizás porque Stiles hubiera rayado su auto, haya coqueteado con su novia o por la sencilla razón de que era Stiles y respiraba el mismo aire que él. Cualquiera de las opciones sonaba realista. No es como si necesitaran una excusa real para desquitarse con su frágil y rompible cuerpo. ¿Qué ganarían cada vez que magullaban su pobre cuerpo? ¿Debería levantar una queja oficial hacía la empresa que patrocinaba el abuso contra su persona? ¿Sería Jackson el dueño de la compañía? Bien, se estaba desviando del tema una vez más.   
Las ideas saltaban dentro de su mente, y ninguna de ellas era mejor que la anterior. Las teorías locas iban y venían dentro de su mente con una desesperante rapidez, lo más frustrante de todo era que no podía conseguir respuestas, ni alguna idea factible que pudiera deshacerse del mal presentimiento que encerraba su estómago en un firme y despiadado puño de inseguridad.   
—Seguramente son falsos —mascullo sin apartar sus ojos de los dichosos boletos.   
—No, los verifique dos veces. Son completamente reales —respondió alguien más en la habitación.   
Stiles bufó incrédulo, y es que su mejor amigo, el buen Scott, no entendía nada sobre cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Porque él jamás tuvo mala suerte, de hecho, al maldito todo le salía bien siempre, cada vez el mundo conspiraba y se sincronizaba con alguna fuerza cósmica para que todo, absolutamente todo, le saliera bien. A veces le odiaba un poquito por eso, y otras se alegraba, ya que su amigo siempre solía compartir sus rachas de buena suerte con él, sin embargo, seguía fastidiándole un poco el que siempre se saliera con la suya mientras él no podía dejar de darse de bruces contra el suelo cada vez que se topaba con una chica linda, o en su defecto, con un lindo chico que posara sus ojos sobre él aunque fuera para verificar que no estuviera a mitad de su camino. Sí, era un chico que se la vivía soñando despierto, y que no sabía diferenciar entre interés e interés. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del sistema solar estaba.   
No obstante, regresando al tema protagonista de su pequeño y desordenado debate mental; en esos momentos el ganador era él y no su mejor amigo, sencillamente no podía creérselo, sentía que estaba atrapado en un mundo paralelo. Algo así como su propia versión de la Dimensión Desconocida. Pronto dirían en las noticias que el Fin del Mundo estaba cerca y comenzaría justo en Beacon Hills. Era demasiado bueno para ser real, y cuando eso pasaba, sólo significaba que sí, que es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Sus ojos castaños centellearon un segundo y luego los aparto de los boletos y miro a Scott, el moreno estaba recargado contra la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la cadera ladeada ligeramente a la izquierda.  
—Pellízcame.   
Scott parpadeó perdiendo la compostura por un momento. Stiles intento no reír por la expresión que tenía ahora mismo en el rostro, logrando siquiera disimular su diversión con una sonrisita burlesca, de esas que se le daban tan bien. Scott carraspeó, regresando a su postura firme y seria, o al menos una menos vergonzosa que la anterior.   
— ¿Qué? —preguntó con cuidado, alargando la palabra lo más delicado que pudo, como si tuviera miedo de que Stiles pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento.  
—Eso. Pellízcame. Debo estar soñando, así de simple —respondió Stiles con una abrumadora seguridad.  
Scott torció su boca confundido, después negó con su cabeza muy despacio, deseando que Stiles entendiera que no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera y que todo eso era real. Empezaba a hartarse un poco de su actitud infantil, ¿por qué no podía aceptar los boletos y ya? No eran la gran cosa, había ganado muchos concursos antes, no entendía porque aquello tendría que sorprender tanto a Stiles. Ahora el premio era para él, ¿qué tan difícil era de comprender?   
—Vamos, amigo, estás exagerando —comentó Scott atrayendo una vez más la atención -y sorpresiva molestia- de su mejor amigo.   
—Oh Scotty, inocente y a veces tonto Scotty, tú no lo entiendes. Esto huele a tragedia por todos lados, estás hablado de mí, yo nunca gano nada, y cuando digo nunca es nunca. En tercer grado fui el único que no gano ese bobo chocolate porque nunca pude sacar el maldito papelito dorado. Y lo intente al menos treinta veces, ¿lo recuerdas? Saqué todos de la urna y nada. Al final el maldito papelito llego a los pies de... ¿Cómo era su nombre? La rubia que siempre quería morderme, hm, ¡ya recuerdo!, llego a los pies de Erica Reyes.   
— ¿Tonto? —respondió Scott confundido. Su expresión asemejaba a la de un cachorrito confundido, Stiles deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.   
Olvidaba que con Scott sencillamente no podía hablarse de dos temas distintos, o lo perdías por completo. Stiles trato de ser paciente y concentrarse lo mejor que podía en ser claro, aunque eso fuera un tanto complicado considerando su hiperactividad. Respiro hondo y dejo de lado todo pensamiento que no fuera la respuesta a la duda que Scott había formulado, se decidió a contestar, aun si no era lo que Scott quisiera oír.   
—De todo lo que he dicho, ¿sólo recuerdas eso? ¿En serio, bro? —Reclamó Stilinski.  
—Yo recuerdo que conseguiste el chocolate al final, no recuerdo lo de Erica —dijo Scott, a decir verdad: ni siquiera recordaba quién era Erica.  
—Ella me lo dio.   
— ¿Por qué?   
—No quiero hablar de eso, amigo.  
Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda de sólo recordar ese día; Erica sí le había dado la golosina después, cuando lo vio decaído y a punto de llorar en un rincón, pero no gratis, claro que no. A cambio le había pedido un beso, y claro que Stiles se negó, tenía cinco años y en esa época aún creía que las niñas tenían piojos o podían volverlo un zombie con sólo tocarlo. No iba a arriesgarse, así que Erica encontró algo mejor, y gracias a ello desde entonces Stiles tenía una cicatriz de una profunda mordida en la costilla izquierda. Las secuelas a veces le causaban pesadillas, y aunque ya hubieran madurado desde esa fecha; todavía sentía la mirada hambrienta de Erica sobre su cuerpo cuando ocasionalmente se topaban por el pasillo de la escuela. Exactamente la misma que había colocado el día del chocolate y la misma que seguía flanqueando las defensas de Stiles, volviéndolo un conejillo asustado atravesado en el camino de un lobo feroz.  
Stiles se estremeció, expulsando los pensamientos ajenos a la situación que debía ocupar sus pensamientos en esos momentos. La inquietud lo engulló por un segundo, pero no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas así que lo dejo ir, todo aquel espectáculo del concurso le daba un mal sabor de boca, su subconsciente realmente sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, o tal vez fuera más acertado de su parte asegurar que lo que su intuición quería decirle era que algo muy grande estaba por pasar. Y todo había comenzado por un teléfono equivocado, una pequeña confusión con los últimos dos números, que si bien no se parecían en nada, aparentemente estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.   
—Aún no puedo creer que me haya confundido con los números de la pizzería y la Radio. Digo, ni siquiera son los mismos dígitos, de hecho, creo que son todo lo opuesto. Y para colmo que me haya sabido esa boba pregunta: ¿de qué color es el sable láser de Darth Vader? Dios, ¡era ridículamente sencilla.   
Scott guardo silenció y desvió sus ojos a la ventana pequeña que había detrás del fregadero de la cocina de su amigo. Stiles lo observó y una expresión indignada apareció en su rostro en tiempo récord. Scott se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.  
—Voy a verla, lo prometo. Algún día.  
—Hm —masculló Stiles recordando la incontable cantidad de veces que Scott se había quedado a dormir en su casa para ver un maratón de Star Wars y se quedaba dormido tan pronto el título de la saga se asomaba en la pantalla—. De cualquier manera, es demasiada coincidencia para sólo un evento y los dos sabemos lo que significa que un suceso este totalmente a favor de algo—dijo Stiles entrecerrando sus ojos castaños, se quedo quieto un rato y después miró intensamente Scott una vez más—. Anda, Scotty, pellízcame.  
Scott resopló alzando los brazos al cielo en un ademán de frustración, clamando por un poco de paciencia; si no lograba calmarse podría saltarle encima a Stiles y hacerle cosas muy feas. Aunque en esos momentos creía que Stiles sólo quería provocarlo, su amigo sabía bien sus obvios problemas de ira y lo mucho que le costaba reprimirse cuando llegaban a su límite y su paciencia se veía reducida a cero. Scott respiro hondo y contó hasta veinte despacio, escuchado con irritación la risita de Stiles acariciarle sus oídos.   
—No. No lo haré, ganaste, hermano, ¿podemos dejar eso y pensar mejor a quién llevaras? ¿Qué llevarás? ¿Cuánto tiempo será? ¿Cuántas chicas podrás tener? ¿No son esos mejores temas de conversación? —Scott sonrió arrugando la nariz, alzando un poco más sus brazos, haciéndolo parecer mucho más fuerte de lo que era.   
—Sólo son dos boletos —comento distraído, yendo hasta la mesa para tomar ambos trozos de papel, pasó sus dedos por cada uno de ellos y prosiguió—: planeaba llevar a mi padre, está muy cansado últimamente, unas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal, de un tiempo acá trabaja demasiado en quién sabe qué caso sobre un choque o algo así —divagó, divertido por la discreta expresión de decepción que paso por el rostro de su mejor amigo—. Pero no quiso ir, así que es mejor que vayas empacando y preparando esos horrendos shorts de piñas de tienes.  
El rostro de Scott se iluminó enseguida, dio un par de saltos en su lugar y sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos; Stiles no pudo evitar recordar a los cachorros que había en las tiendas de mascotas y trataban de llamar la atención para que los adoptaras. El mismo proceso: saltar, mostrar las perlas y zarandear el rabo. Stilisnki asintió con alegría y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.   
— ¿En serio?   
—Oh sí. Empaca todo, Rose, que nos vamos de crucero todo el verano. Sólo tú y yo.  
Stiles disfrutó de la alegría en el rostro de su mejor amigo y luego del apretado abrazo de oso que sus enormes brazos le daban. Stiles rió entre dientes sin aire, sintiendo como era levantado del suelo al menos unos diez centímetros, Scott rió también y pronto la cocina se vio inundada de un coro de alegres y jóvenes carcajadas.   
—Bien, grandote, es hora de bajar al pobre Stiles. Recuerda que si me fracturas algo no habrá crucero para ninguno y tendremos que acampar en tu patio trasero como el año pasado —dijo Stiles, siendo bajado de nuevo al suelo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y relajo sus pulmones, Dios, incluso sintió como se retraían y volvían a su lugar correcto—. Hombre, deja ya el ejercicio, vas a matarme un día de estos.   
—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuro sin sentirlo realmente Scott, estaba demasiado feliz, rayos, estaba contentísimo—. Va a ser genial, Stiles, y lo mejor de todo es que no habrá supervisión.   
—Voy a compartir camarote contigo, así que si llevas a un chico contigo para una movida noche de amor con el Osito McCall, por favor deja al menos un calcetín en la perilla de la puerta, no quiero repetir ese incidente otra vez.   
—Te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada —protestó Scott sintiendo como las mejillas le harían de pura vergüenza. No fue su culpa que Stiles entrara justo cuando ese chico intentaba hacer su movimiento con él.   
—Estás advertido —sentenció Stiles en un momento de seriedad, que duro bien poco, a los dos segundos ambos estaban riendo una vez más.   
Iba a ser un viaje emocionante. Claro que sí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrútenlo.

Stiles miro con entusiasmo a través de la ventana del auto, con las mejilla derecha pegada al cristal como si creyera que podría atravesarlo sin tener que romperlo, quiso sentir un poco de la brisa veraniega que azotaba contra los árboles junto a la carretera, pero no se ánimo a abrir más la ventana. Hacía demasiado calor allá afuera como para arriesgarse a recibir tanto aire caliente contra la cara de golpe, además; su piel sensible posiblemente se teñiría de rojo antes de siquiera tocar una piscina, lo que era triste y patético al mismo tiempo. En esos momentos maldecía su piel delicada y pálida y a su padre; él tenía la culpa por ponerle capas y capas de bloqueador aún cuando sólo iba al patio trasero a molestar a algunos insectos. John Stilinski era un padre distraído, como todos, pero lo cuidaba bien, siempre lo había hecho y más después de… ese duro golpe cuando Stiles apenas tenía siete y el señor Stilinski tuvo que hacerse cargo del pequeño e hiperactivo niño solo. Stiles se relamió los labios, molesto. No era momento de pensar en eso, su padre estaba bien en casa teniendo sus propias vacaciones de una hora mientras arreglaba ese maldito caso del que no había querido decirle nada; el verano había comenzado y él tenía catorce hermosos días en un crucero de lujo por el Océano Pacífico. Basta de pensamientos oscuros y dejemos que la diversión entre, se propuso con una renovaba carga de energía mal contenida. Quizás debió empacar un botecito extra de adderall, por precaución.

 Stiles se giró y miro a Scott, el piloto del día que parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso. Tenía ambas manos firmemente agarradas del volante, con los dedos enroscados y los brazos bien rectos y tensos, las venas del cuello empezaban a ser claramente visibles y su quijada se veía inusualmente recta, parecía alguna graciosa y fea estatua de mármol. Oh, había olvidado cuán asustado se ponía su amigo cada vez que conducía su jeep. Puede que Stiles no fuera el mejor conductor del mundo, puede que no entrara ni siquiera en la categoría de los _cincuenta mejores_ , había al menos veinte árboles, diez buzones y dos postes de luz que daban fe de ello en Beacon Hills, y el terror que inundaba el cuerpo de su fiel amigo Scotty podría o no ser culpa suya. De cualquier manera, Scott se había ofrecido voluntariamente a conducir, lo que por un lado podría ser un insulto a sus habilidades como conductor; y por el otro, el que era perezoso y un oportunista, le decía que sólo era un gesto agradable de parte de Scott.   

Stiles sonrió y pensó que era una terrible persona cuando decidió llamar la atención de Scott de la peor manera posible y que probablemente Scott consideraría seriamente buscarse otro mejor, y más considerado, amigo y que después le daría una paliza con esos enormes brazos que se cargaba desde hace más de un año. Se enderezo sobre el asiento, puso su espalda muy recta y contó hasta cinco, tomó un profundo bocado de aire y grito tanto como su garganta era capaz de soportar sin tener que desgarrarla.

 — ¡SCOTT, CUIDADO CON PIE GRANDE, SCOTT, ES UNA ESPECIE EN EXTINCIÓN!

Scott dio un giro inesperado y violento, los neumáticos chillaron como pequeños y neuróticos hámsteres asustados debajo de ellos, Stiles sintió por un momento como se sacudía su cerebro dentro de su cabeza, incluso vio su vida entera pasar delante de sus ojos… aburrida, por cierto, muchos videojuegos, cómics y poco contacto físico con alguien que no fuera él mismo y su preciada mano derecha. Scott piso el freno a fondo y ambos casi se golpearon el rostro contra el parabrisas, lo que se hubiera vuelto una nariz rota y una horrenda contusión. Para Stiles, por supuesto, el maldito de Scott era de acero y saldría ileso de cualquier cosa. Si usara chaquetas de cuero y una Harley podría empezar a llamarlo _Wolverine_ y Scott no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

 Hubo al menos un minuto de silencio, el único periodo de tiempo que podía soportar Stiles sin decir nada sin volverse loco o empezar a hablar consigo mismo, después un escandaloso coro de carcajadas inundo el jeep, cantarina y auténticamente divertida. Scott aún seguía en shock mirando la carretera, estático en su lugar, mientras Stiles se apretaba las tripas y sollozaba tratando de detener las carcajadas que empezaban a causarle dolor de barriga.

 — ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Puede habernos matado, Stiles! ¡Sabes que odio conducir tu jeep y haces esto! —Chillo Scott recuperándose de la impresión, el color había desaparecido de su rostro y Stiles jura poder escucha los latidos de su corazón desde donde está.

Gracias a Dios su amigo había controlado su asma o ahora mismo estarían de camino al hospital. O peor: se vería obligarlo a darle respiración de boca a boca. No gracias, aún era muy pronto para su relación.

—Si te hace sentir mejor; has desviado al inocente Pie Grande, lo que te vuelve un héroe mi estimado Scott, el héroe del símbolo nacional de Canadá —respondió Stiles, la risa había muerto gradualmente y ahora sólo quedaba la tranquilidad que sólo una buena carcajada podía causar, algo así como la sensación post orgasmo de la que presumían algunos.

—Eres una mala persona, Stiles, una terrible persona —dijo Scott, dejo escapar un suspiro y se permitió relajarse contra el respaldo del asiento. Poco a poco la vena en su cuello y sus hombros dejaban de estar horriblemente tensos.

—Sí, lo sé. Me quita el sueño todas las noches —Stiles miro a Scott y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y montando la mejor expresión inocente que tenía, la que solía usar con su padre y que nunca fallaba. Bueno, quizás decir nunca era demasiado, pero el margen de error era muy bajo y a veces su padre le tenía tanta lástima que fingía creerle y lo dejaba impune.

—Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, Stiles.

—Deja de lloriquear, Scott, San Diego no queda tan lejos, y salimos con mucha ventaja del pueblo. Queda al menos… —le dio una ojeada rápida al reloj electrónico en la radio del jeep— una hora para que el crucero zarpe al océano. Y estamos al menos a unos treinta minutos del puerto, te estás preocupando demasiado. Puedo ver la ciudad desde aquí claramente —comentó y señalo el parabrisas y el montón de edificios que se extendían ante sus ojos.

Stiles se reclino contra el asiento, con ambos brazos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Podían tomárselo con calma, iba con buen tiempo y prácticamente podía ver el barco desde aquí, o lo que supuso era un esa mancha oscura y difusa a un kilometro de donde estaban ahora. De cualquier manera, pensó, podían tomarse su tiempo. El verano recién comenzaba y las mejores vacaciones de su vida, posiblemente las únicas que había tenido hasta ahora gracias a que su padre no podía salir del pueblo ni siquiera por un día sin recibir al menos cincuenta llamadas diarias impidiendo que pudieran disfrutar de un viaje _padre e hijo_ , iba a pasar muchos días en el océano por primera vez en toda su vida. Iba a ser sencillamente asombroso. Toda una aventura.

Además, habría chicas. Muchas, hermosas y perfectas con sus reveladores trajes de baño y perfectas curvas dignas de la diosa Venus. ¿Cuánta probabilidad habría de que pudiera conseguir un poco de acción cuerpo a cuerpo con alguna de ellas? Les diré: bastante. Iban a estar con un montón de desconocidos, chicas que no sabían de su autoproclamado estandarte de perdedor y que con un poco de suerte quedarían encantadas con su asombrosa personalidad y envidiable sentido del humor. Sería perfecto, podría empezar de cero y volverse otra persona por esos catorce días. Quién sabe, incluso podría perder su dichosa, y humillante, virginidad con alguna afortunada. Aunque el verdadero afortunado sea él.

—Voy a perderla, Scott. Me encargaré de eso por dos semanas enteras —comentó Stiles.

—Hermano, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente nos cambiaban los pañales juntos y me alegra que creas que te conozco tanto como para pensar que puedo leerte la mente y saber de qué demonios hablas cuando llevas cinco minutos en silencio mirando como un tonto el parabrisas y sonriendo como un loco a punto de cometer el mejor crimen de la historia. Pero no puedo, ese es tu trabajo, así que tendrás que explicarme exactamente qué vas a perder y porque la atmosfera aquí adentro de pronto se puso tan… desesperada —explicó Scott arrugando la nariz y mirando alrededor del coche para darle énfasis al incomodo ambiente dentro del jeep—. Huele a adolescencia desperdiciada.

—Esas son demasiadas palabras saliendo de tu boca al mismo tiempo, Scott —atacó Stiles.

—Mi vocabulario ha mejorado, gracias, he leído un par de libros antes del verano.

—Oh, mi pequeño Scotty quiere ampliar sus horizontes —Stiles uso ese tono meloso e irritante que sabía bien molestaba a Scott porque era imposible no saber que Stiles se burlaba de ti—, estoy tan orgulloso que me pondré a llorar aquí mismo, pronto podrás tener una conversación madura con un vocabulario exquisito y prepotente digno de un conde pomposo y rico… hey, ¿no le gusta eso a los chicos? Ya sabes, esa onda de _soy demasiado para ti y no me mereces_. ¿Buscas nuevas tácticas de conquista? Creo que funcionan, incluso te encuentro más atractivo ahora, más elegante, ya sabes, como si fueras un príncipe de Disney o algo así. Deberíamos buscarte un nombre más apropiado, algo como _Sebastian_ , _Miguel, Orlando_ … _Clarence_ , algo que diga _soy el mejor del mundo y lo sé, no me toques_. ¡Incluso serías el nuevo niño bonito del instituto! Le patearías el trasero al idiota de Jackson y los dos nos volveríamos los reyes más populares de todo Beacon Hills.

— ¿Reyes? No habría equilibrio con dos reyes, Stiles, ¿no serías más bien mi reina?

—Oh, cielos, Scott. Creo que nuestra relación va demasiado rápido como para comprometernos así, pero está bien. Acepto. Si alguien pregunta diles que jamás he usado una corona o un vestido —respondió entusiasmado, incluso comenzó a saltar sobre su asiento como un niño en plena navidad. Definitivamente debió haber traído ese frasco de adderall extra.

—Eres un idiota, Stiles —dijo Scott sin ánimos de ofenderlo, era más bien la forma que tenía de decirle _te quiero_. Stiles se encogió de hombros una vez más y sonrió.

Iba a ser un verano excelente, además del crucero y todas las bellezas que vería contonearse por todos lados con ropa diminuta y altamente peligrosa para su condición de adolescente sobreexcitado, estaría dos semanas con su mejor amigo. Su compañero del crimen, _su Robin_ (porque él siempre sería Batman y quién dijera lo contrario podría irse al infierno con cortesía de su batboomerang), su hermano del alma. En fin, pasaría sus vacaciones con Scott y no podría ser mejor. Bueno, si estuviera Lydia Martin ahí tal vez sería ligeramente mejor.

—Sabes, que bueno que has cambiado el reloj del jeep. A mí me tomo una semana darme cuenta que el horario de verano había comenzado. Es una ventaja que los móviles ahora se ajusten solos, ¿no crees? Aunque parece demasiado tarde como para ser la hora correcta… ¿Stiles? ¿Pasa algo? Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar. ¿Stiles? ¿Hermano? En serio me estás asustado. Voy a golpearte si no reaccionas.

—S-Scott —Stiles miro al conductor. Su rostro se había desfigurado por alguna razón que Scott no entendía pero que empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta.

De nuevo hubo un corto periodo silencioso entre ellos dos en donde Stiles parecía a punto de desmayarse y Scott sólo lo observaba confundido. Y después la locura comenzó.

Stiles chillo el nombre de Scott y algunos insultos y malas palabras que no iban dirigidas especialmente a Scott pero seguían siendo ofensivas, por un momento pensó que Stiles se volvió loco. Es decir, su amigo a veces tenía esos arranques enajenados que lo llevaban a hacer locuras, y dañar su integridad física y la de Scott que no podía evitar seguir a Stiles en cada una de sus desequilibradas aventuras sólo para asegurarse que no fuera a matarse. El muchacho abrió la puerta del jeep y de un salto bajo hacía la carretera, rodeo el vehículo y abrió la puerta del conductor, se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad que rodeaba el pecho de Scott, tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo jaló lejos del auto para tomar su lugar detrás del volante.

— ¡Sube de una vez, Scott! —ordenó Stiles acompañado de un fuerte portazo que posiblemente dañaría a su _bebé_. Scott asintió, abandonando el estupor por ser zarandeado de esa manera, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba abrochándose el cinturón en el asiento que había estado ocupando Stiles todo el camino.

— ¿Vas a decirme que diablos que pasa ahora o tendré que esperar a que el cerebro te explote para que te relajes? —La voz de Scott provoco que Stiles se calmara un poco, lo suficiente como para encender el jeep y colocar su pie sobre el acelerador.

—No lo cambie.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que no puedo leerte la mente y que cuando sueltas frases así realmente no sé de qué estás hablando?

— ¡No cambie el reloj del estéreo, Scott! ¡¿Quién demonios invento el estúpido horario de verano?! ¡Un imbécil seguramente!

— ¡Stiles, cálmate!

— ¡No vamos media hora antes, Scott, vamos media hora tarde!

— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¡Hay comerciales en televisión sobre eso y tú móvil debió cambiarse también!

— ¿Quién ve la hora en su auto, Scott? ¡Nadie! ¡No me había dado cuenta! Ahora, más vale que te hayas puesto bien el cinturón de seguridad, porque es mi turno de conducir y no pienso ese crucero aunque tengamos que morir para lograrlo.

— ¿Mo-… morir?

Stiles ignoro la boba pregunta de Scott. Claro que era sólo un decir… bien, posiblemente no debió decirlo considerando la manera en que conducía y el hecho de estar pisando el acelerador a fondo. Tal vez no debió comentar ese tipo de descensos cuando estaba conduciendo como un loco por calles que ni siquiera conocía, aunque había leído detalladamente el mapa de San Diego y como llegar al puerto para no tener ningún inconveniente, delante de Scott, pero el comentario se había escapado de sus labios sin querer y ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Bufó exasperado, el trecho que quedaba para llegar a la ciudad no fue un obstáculo, acabo con él tiempo récord, tan rápido que si su padre hubiera estado allí seguramente lo hubiera encerrado tras las rejas al menos un mes por exceso de velocidad y daño a propiedad pública en un intento de desviar a un pobre cachorro que cruzaba la calle a mitad de su camino. No estaban muertos aún e iban a más de medio camino, así que estaba bien. Podrían llegar a tiempo si tenían suerte y el crucero se hubiera retrasado un par de minutos… o una hora. No era demasiado exigente, pero en serio quería subir a ese barco y tener su verano de ensueño. Llego al centro en un parpadeó, literalmente, se tomo un segundo para ver como la estaba llevando Scott en el asiento de al lado, el pobre estaba más tenso que cuando conducía y tenía las manos clavadas al asiento, que esperaba no hubiera perforado con las garras que llamaba uñas, Stiles le prometió en silencio compensárselo cuando llegaran al barco, si es que llegaban vivos –okay, ese había sido un chiste pésimo.

Dio una vuelta más a la derecha justo en _B Street Pier_ y siguió de largo, el olor a agua le golpeó la nariz y el barco, enorme igual que el Titanic ( _pésimo chiste una vez más),_ se desplego ante sus ojos. Aún estaba al menos a una calle de distancia que recorrió fácilmente en cinco minutos. Luego, se encontró a sí mismo delante de la inmensa nave de metal con su mochila de viaje tras su espalda y un igual de impresionado Scott a su izquierda. Su jeep descansaría en un cómodo estacionamiento cercano al puerto –propiedad de la línea de cruceros afortunadamente- hasta que el tiempo del crucero concluyera, todo estaba perfectamente planeado y afortunadamente el barco _sí_ se había retrasado, inmenso golpe de suerte que iba a atribuir a la fortuna de nacimiento de su buen amigo Scott, estaban por subir a la nave y despedirse de tierra por trescientas treinta y seis maravillosas horas.

Entonces, sabiendo que había ganado la carrera contra reloj y que habían llegado al barco con cada parte de su cuerpo en perfecto estado, ignorando los posibles traumas y nuevas fobias a autos pequeños y rápidos que podría tener Scott, ¿por qué sentía que el estómago iba a salirle por la boca en cualquier momento?

— ¿Es impresionante, verdad? Es enorme —comento Scott con los ojos puestos en el barco. Quizás por eso no se dio cuenta cuán pálido estaba Stiles o el ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Scott…

— ¿Qué?

— Esto es tu culpa, y del horario de verano…

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora…? ¡STILES!

Antes de cerrar sus ojos y acabar humillado delante de completos extraños por haberse desmayado al ver el barco e imagianr que podría ser como _Cubito-de-Hielo-Di-Caprio_ en esa tabla si el barco acababa bajo del océano o en la artantida; en lo que identifico como la proa del barco, logro ver la silueta de un hombre, fornido y con un endemoniadamente ajustado traje de gala negro que a esa distancia no le hacía justicia a cómo se vería de cerca. No supo si lo estaba viendo a él o sólo era su imaginación, pero le pareció que el hombre lo estaba viendo fijamente y que lo señalaba discretamente con su mano al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a quién sabe quién. Definitivamente había sido su imaginación, es decir; ¿quién se viste completamente de negro cuando están a treinta grados? Un psicópata, probablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He querido escribir más sobre Stiles y Scott por una razón: quiero explotar al máximo su relación.   
> Aclaro: este fic es Sterek y Scisaac, así que no se preocupen que les daré momentos sobre estas parejas en cualquier momento.   
> La cosa es que, ¿ustedes quieren leer más sobre Scott y Stiles? ¿Tienen alguna idea para un one-shot? ¿Les gustaría que yo las escribiera? Estoy de vacaciones y por lo tanto tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que si tienen una idea que quieran ver hecha o simplemente deseen compartirla, háganmela saber por medio de twitter: BGqueen1.  
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


End file.
